deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Uruk-hai/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ape Soldier (Planet of the Apes 2001) (by The Deadliest Warrior) Ape-Men: Uruk-Hai: General Thade and four gorilla warriors are trekking through a dark forest. Suddenly they hear rustling and the Uruk-Hai leader Lurtz and four Uruk-Hai foot soldiers run in their path. Lurtz challengingly spits in Thade's direction, and Thade only nods before the gorillas leap high into the air and come down with their hand scythes, beating down Lurtz and several other Uruk-Hai to the ground. The gorillas unleash hell with their vicious attacks and manage to kill one Uruk-Hai. The rest of the Uruk-Hai stand up, though, and Lurtz kills his attacker with his sword. The gorillas back up, spears in hand, and turn to see that their General is nowhere in sight. One Uruk-Hai raises a pistol and fires at point-blank range, dropping one of the primates. Thade's troops throw their spears and impale several of the Uruk-Hai, but only one falls. The other orcs lumber forward awkwardly with the weapons still sticking straight through them. Thade suddenly pops up and rallies his men as Lurtz staggers back in surprise. Thade takes careful aim with his hunting rifle and shoots Lurtz right between the eyes, killing the orc leader instantly. This seems counter-productive almost instantly, because instead of the orcs retreating under their leader's death, they instead go wild and charge the gorillas with their swords. Thade scowls and turns to escape when he stes on a land mine, blowing the general sky-high. The last two gorillas, seeing their leader fall, have the opposite reaction of the orcs and panic. As they flee, one stops the other and takes out his bow, draws an arrow, and sets fire to it. His partner does the same, and as the Uruk-Hai storm the claring, the apes let fire fly. One of the Uruk-Hai falls and his corpse roasts in the flames. However, the last Uruk-Hai, spear through his belly and head aflame, walks over to the two gorillas and grabs them by their necks before he smashes their heads together with such force he kills them both. Not knowing what to do now, the stupid brute sits down on the floor, surrounded by corpses, and scratches his rear. WINNER: URUK-HAI Expert's Opinion Weapon-wise and leader-wise, the apes had the advantage. However, the orcs prevailed because of their unrelenting strength and durability. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vrykul (by CuchulainSetanta) In the Howling Fjord, a lone vrykul stands by his harpoon gun watching for intruders, with his proto-dragon resting behind him. Suddenly, he sees an uruk-hai walking on the plain below. The vrykul readies the harpoon gun, aims at the trespasser, and fires. Down below, the uruk-hai hears the harpoon whistling through the air, sees it, and ducks out of the way, with the weapon lodging in a tree behind him. Looking up, he sees the vrykul let out a challenging war cry on the cliff above, before going out of sight. The vrykul straps on his battle axe, grabs his spear, and mounts his dragon, then flies down to attack the uruk-hai. The uruk has already brought out his crossbow, and fires several bolts at the approaching dragon, but they glance off the thick scales. The proto-dragon responds by spraying a stream of fire at the uruk-hai, who narrowly dodges, although the trees behind him are set alight. The uruk-hai loads his last bolt into his crossbow, and, thinking quickly, shoots the proto-dragon in its eye, killing it. Falling from the sky, the vrykul expertly leaps off his dead mount, spear in hand, and lands near the uruk-hai. Having got his pike, the uruk charges his giant foe with a roar. The pike is longer and the uruk-hai soon gets the upper hand, stabbing the vrykul in the chest. However, it doesn't go very deep because of the vrykul's size, and the vrykul simply snaps the pike's head off. He throws his spear at the uruk-hai, and draws his axe, with the uruk drawing his square sword. The two warriors clash weapons, but the uruk is caught off guard by the vrykul's strength. Faking out the uruk, the vrykul punches his foe in the head, knocking the uruk's helmet off. Getting an idea, the uruk-hai runs over to the burning trees, grabs a branch, and runs off in the direction he came from. The vrykul grins sadistically and gives chase. Coming upon his camp, the uruk-hai sees the siege mine he had left there. He runs past it, burning branch in hand, and waits for the vrykul to follow. As soon as the vrykul draws near and passes the mine, the uruk hurls the branch at the mine. The vrykul has no time to get out of the way, and is blown sky high. After the explosion clears, the uruk-hai approaches the vrykul's burned corpse, and lets out a roar which echoes throughout the Fjord. Winner: Uruk-hai Expert's Opinion Despite the vrykul having an obvious size and strength advantage, it was decided that the uruk-hai had better grade weapons and better skills: the vrykul are always looking for battle, but the uruk-hai were actually created for the sole purpose of being warriors. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage